


Symphonic Celebrations

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Celebrations, M/M, Soriku Week 2020, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Day 4 of Soriku Week -"Hand in Hand"| Symphony |a celebrationRiku has lost track of so many birthdays, he almost forgets how old he is... Good thing Sora is here to both keep track and help him fulfill some birthday wishes.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Symphonic Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I was smart today and wrote the soriku week piece _before_ I went to work! XD 
> 
> Just something short and fun because I had time. I always see alot of celebrations for Sora's birthday, I thought Riku deserved a celebration too!!! (and a special wish) 
> 
> I always thought "Hand in Hand" both the original version and the DDD version would be great background music at a birthday party. It's just so happy and fun.

“Can I open my eyes now?” 

“No! Keep them closed!” 

Riku could practically hear the pout in Sora’s voice. 

“Please?” 

“Riku… c’mon…” 

Chuckling, Riku gripped Sora’s hand tightly as Sora led him  _ somewhere.  _ Riku’s free hand was held tightly over his own eyes, dutifully following Sora’s instructions to “not peek.” 

Though he couldn’t  _ see _ anything, Riku had spent too long with his eyes covered by a blindfold to not know where he was. The sand beneath his feet shifted as he walked, and he could hear the familiar sound of waves. The smell of sea salt and coconuts in the air brought back memories of sparring on the beach and naps under the warm sun.

So they were back on the islands, though Riku didn’t know  _ why _ . 

The sand beneath his feet turned to wood, their footsteps thunking as the air turned cool. Were they in the shack? Then Sora was gently trying to lead him up the stairs, and it was only through years of familiarity with the rickety shack steps that Riku was even able to make it. Soon they were walking across the bridge to the paopu island, Riku's eyes still closed, wondering why Sora was trying to keep the island a secret. 

Then he heard voices. Whispers that were quickly hushed by Sora. 

Strangely, Riku wasn’t put off by the whispers, he could tell from the tone, the cadence that they weren’t from enemies, or even rivals. But friends. 

Why were their friends here as well? 

“Okay! You can open your eyes now!”

Still a little confused, Riku blinked his eyes open. 

“SURPRISE!” 

“Ack!” Riku jumped back at the sudden symphony of voices. But Sora still held his hand, an anchor of trust in this moment of uncertainty. Sora’s sheepish smile and the glint in his eyes told Riku that he could relax. All was well. 

Though the confusion didn’t go away. 

“Surprise? For what?” 

Sora’s eyes widened for a moment before he held his free hand to his mouth to nide a startled laugh. “What do you mean ‘for what?’ Riku… It’s your birthday!” 

Riku’s brow furrowed as he mentally counted the days, suddenly realizing that yes… it was his birthday. 

How had he forgotten? 

He supposed it wasn’t that surprising. He had even started to lose track of how old he was. During the year that Sora was asleep, and especially during the year Sora was  _ gone _ , Riku had truly forgotten to keep track of time, to mark birthdays. Every day without Sora already felt like an eternity, dividing the time up into hours or minutes just seemed like a waste of effort. 

And now that Sora was back… Riku couldn’t say that he paid much attention to time anyway. With missions in different worlds, each world on it’s own time axis— it was difficult to say what hour it was, much less what day. 

But it appeared that Sora had found a way to keep track. To mark the days to Riku’s birthday, and to apparently put in the effort to make it special. 

Smiling, Riku squeezed Sora’s hand. “So you planned a surprise party?” 

“Yep!” Sora practically skipped closer to Riku. “I heard from Leon and the others that you didn’t get to celebrate last year because… well… because. So I wanted to make up for all the years we didn’t get to celebrate your birthday. We even made a few cakes just to make sure we celebrated them all.” 

He pointed to a long table someone had set up on the paopu island, every inch of it covered in different kinds of cake, from chocolate frosted to cinnamon coffee cake. Each and every one of them had a candle in it. 

“I think there are more candles than I need—” 

“We gotta celebrate future birthdays too… just in case.” 

Riku chuckled, squeezing Sora’s hand as he was led over to the cakes, ready to make a wish on each and every one. 

Though his first wish was to never miss another birthday with Sora. 

After he had blown out all of his candles, he and Sora took a slice of cake and sat near the base of the paopu tree. Around them, friends gathered and talked, several coming over to wish Riku a happy birthday. Terra and Axel started up a keyblade sparring tournament on the beach below, while Aqua fended off Vanitas and Repliku from making off with the rest of the cakes by casting a barrier around the cake table every so often they got near. Kairi, Olette, and Xion joined in the keyblade tournament, Olette using her nail covered bat in lieu of a keyblade. 

Riku spotted Ven, Roxas, and Hayner racing along the waterfront, and he shared a smile with Namine when she glanced up from her drawing pad. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were talking with the gang from Radiant Garden, their conversation hushed and hurried, probably important but with Sora at his side, Riku couldn’t bring himself to worry quite yet. 

“So… good birthday?” Sora asked, leaning his head on Riku’s shoulder. 

Riku nodded. “The best I’ve ever had.” 

He heard Sora chuckle quietly, then a warm hand embraced his own once more. “Did your wishes come true? The ones you made on your birthday candles?” 

Riku grinned, nodding once more. “Yeah, most of them.” 

Sora sat up. “Only most of them? Which ones came true then?” 

Riku laughed. “I thought you weren’t supposed to tell birthday wishes.” 

“I told you my birthday wishes all the time!” Sora pouted. “And you used to tell me yours…” 

Riku’s smile turned a little sad and nostalgic. They used to share everything…

Riku wanted it to be like that again. 

“Well… we won’t know if the first thing I wished will come true for a few years so—” 

“What was it?” 

Riku squeezed Sora’s hand. “To never spend a birthday without you again.” 

Sora looked up at Riku with those sincere blue eyes. “I promise Riku. If I can help it, I’ll make sure you’re never alone on your birthday ever again.” 

Riku smiled. “I know you won’t.” 

An easy grin fell over Sora’s face. “So… what else did you wish for?” 

“For Minnie’s coffee cake recipe. Mickey said she’ll get it to me asap,” Riku took another bite of that delicious coffee cake. “Oh! And to have you home safe. Which you are.” 

“But that happened before your birthday…” Sora laughed. “I don’t know if that counts.” 

“I still made the wish anyway.” Riku hummed quietly to himself. He didn’t think wishing for Sora’s safety would ever be a thing he’d stop doing. “I wished that you would hold my hand like you did when we were little.” 

Sora looked down at their clasped hands. “I can do that as often as you want Riku. No matter if it’s your birthday or not.” 

Riku sat his plate down, covering Sora’s hand with both of his own. “Good… cause I like it.” 

Sora grinned, then tilted his head. “So… what wishes of yours haven’t come true yet?” 

Riku felt his face heat up, and he remembered what he had just been thinking about. 

For him and Sora to be honest with each other. 

He supposed that he shouldn't renegade on that effort now. 

“I wished… that I could kiss you. Just once…” It was a wish he had made every year since he learned what kissing was. He wished for it even harder when he realized what it  _ meant.  _ “I think, if I kissed you once, I’d be happy for the rest of my—” 

Riku’s words cut off when Sora’s lips covered his own. He gasped at the second surprise for the day, before he relaxed into the kiss, reaching up hesitantly to place his hand on Sora’s bicep, just holding him there. 

It was a little messy, as first kisses often are, and Sora was more than a little off-balance. But Riku wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Slowly though, they had to break apart to breathe. Sora’s face was unusually red, but his gaze was steady as he stared into Riku’s eyes. 

“You can ask for a kiss at any time too. It doesn’t have to be a birthday wish.” 

Unable to stop himself, Riku surged forward to capture Sora’s lips in another kiss, this one a little less messy, no less passionate. Sora let out a quiet, needy sound, his arms giving out completely as they fell against the sand. Their lips slid apart and they burst into breathless giggles. 

Sora raised a hand to brush it through Riku’s hair, probably getting sand in it, though Riku could have cared less. 

“I mean it… whenever you want. I may have had that same wish on my birthday.” 

Riku grinned, capturing Sora’s lips again in a brief kiss. “Then… I guess we’ll both have to find something new to wish for.” 

The luminosity of Sora’s grin practically outshone the sun. 

They helped each other sit back up, holding hands as they listened to the sounds of celebration around them. 

There would be many more reasons to celebrate in the future, but for now, they squeezed each other's hands and made the most of today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I hope to write something for tomorrow as well, but if not, for Saturday definitely. I hope everyone is having fun during soriku week!


End file.
